tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Krasikeva
This version of the character Paige belongs to Lily '''and can be found here. '''Paige Krasikeva is a minor character who appeared in Season 3 of Teen Wolf. Though she only appeared in the flashbacks in Visionary, her life and death has had a significant part in the history of Beacon Hills. She was a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School in the early 2000s when she first met Derek Hale, who was then fifteen and a star player on the basketball team. Though he was a popular jock and she was a quiet, shy cellist in the school orchestra, the two eventually fell in love with each other and developed a romantic relationship. After being given the Bite without her consent by Ennis, an Alpha Werewolf, Paige began to reject the transformation and was brought into the root cellar of the Nemeton, where she begged Derek to kill her and end her suffering. Derek was devastated, but complied with her wish, unknowingly performing a virgin sacrifice that gave the mystical tree a spark of power that it had not had in years. It can be said that Paige's death was one of the catalysts for the events of Season 3A, as it was the power of her sacrifice that allowed Jennifer Blake to enact her plan to kill the Alpha Pack. Early Life If someone ever played the stereotypical card that growing up with Asian parents was hard… Growing up with Slavic/Russian parents was even harder. Paige Krasikeva was the living proof of that. Mother dying at birth, from an early age, she and her older sibling were the only one he wanted, so he wanted them to be perfect. Only allowing them to eat organic foods and pushing them even through kindergarten to get as many gold stars in they notebook as they could, Paige was an extremely forced child, but that’s the way she was raised, and, although it was tough enough, she got used to it. Her father absolutely adored her, and there was nothing they wouldn’t do for her, so when the time came for young Paige to go to school, he wanted their daughter to excel even more. Private tutors, even her tutoring other students, music classes, getting better and better at playing the cello… It was all part of the plan that her parents had originally given her. Paige would graduate Senior year, top of her class, valedictorian and with an incredibly high GPA. Offers from different colleges and universities would fly down from the sky and land in her lap, and she’d follow a scholarship she got to whatever college she pleased for her amazing skills with her instrument, she’d save enough money for the future and while maintaining an A average throughout her college experience. The rest—work, marriage, kids, family—would all be decided once she got out of college. But who would have imagined that at the tender age of fifteen years, Paige would find someone that moved her world? Derek Hale. Everyone knew Derek. He was the jock, the popular one, the boy who had everything he wanted, and after one encounter with Paige in the music room where she waved him off the second he entered (actually, she went out and demanded them to leave, since their basketball playing in the hallways was distracting her determined cello practicing time), he knew he couldn’t have her…and that made him want her more. He got it into his mind to woo her off of her feet, and poor Paige, he got exactly what he wanted. The two of them started to fall in love… Madly in love. But the boy wasn’t what everyone expected, he was actually a werewolf, and Paige knew that from the second she laid eyes on him, but she didn’t care. She loved him, and he loved her. A love like that needed to last forever. Death is only the beginning Until that horrible night. Convinced by Peter, Derek had Ennis to bite paige, turning her into a werewolf, just like him. He soon regretted the decision and tried to save her. In the end, he was too late. Her body trembled as it rejected the bite. At least that what it seemed like. She lay there in agonizing pain, begging Derek to end her pain, and he ended up killing. Her blood activating the nematon before becoming connected to it. Unaware she was born a Druid. Paige’s body was left out in the woods buried, only to be found by the dread doctors themselves. They were collecting a couple of bodies and hoped to experiment on bringing back the dead before moving on the genetics and biophase. Paige being their first successful being on bringing the dead to life. Her being alive, Paige was able to draw on the small spark of power within the Nemeton, which allowed Paige to escape on top of the doctors amplifying her powers. Seeing her reflection for the first time she found herself looking older before she saw herself once again. How she remembered herself before she died. She changed? She wanted to understand what she was and how she was alive. A wild game of survival Learning all she could over the past years of her freedom. Though she had always felt a pull in Beacon, she chose to ignore it and focus on how to make sure she made a living. It was when she met a Mercenary who took her under his wing. Paige spent her next 8 years training and making a living by taking dangerous jobs. Becoming A MERCENARY and an ASSASSIN by her own rights. She became unconcerned with the moral questions of the job, meaning she will work for those considered “evil” as well as the good guys. Deciding to go back to Beacon Hills was not an easy choice for her but she just had to go back. Especially when her father just passed away. Leaving the Krasikeva Estate. Physical Appearance Paige is a sexy/widely gorgeous female chimera with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose and slightly wild curls, though sometimes is pulled up in a bun. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. She has many light scars throughout her body due to being experimented on. Barely visible to the human eyes. Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring dark colors and pairing feminine doll-like dresses with more masculine and military-style or leather jackets and boots to add practicality to her outfit in case she was caught unaware in a fight. She is also known for keeping weapons on her at all times, including daggers stashed in her boots. She typically wears her makeup in a clean and simple style, and rarely wears jewelry besides the necklace that was given to her by Derek Hale. On occasions, she chose to dress up in a more formal style. Her wolf form is grey and brown and has yellow/orange glowing eyes. Powers and Abilities As a Chimera, Paige has gained the common powers of a Werewolf, Darach, and gained the appetite of a wendigo. (blood only) * Expert Markswoman * Skilled Combatant * Expert Weapons Knowledge/Training * Skilled Tactician * Skilled Manipulator * Skilled Mercenary * First Aid Knowledge * Basic Mechanical Knowledge Etymology * Paige: Paige is a unisex Old French name of Latin origin, which was derived from the Byzantine Págius, meaning "young boy," "helper," or "mate of young nobles." In its feminine form, it means "young child" or "young helper." A page in medieval households was usually a young boy whose service was the first step in his training as a knight, and its use may possibly indicate an ancestor who attained that status. * Krasikeva: Krasikeva, like the name Stilinski, appears to be a made-up surname. It includes the Slavic elements krasi, meaning "resurrect" or "initiate," and keva, meaning "gentle," "beautiful," or "precious." These meanings are interesting with regards to the character Paige Krasikeva, as she was both gentle and beautiful, and it was her death that essentially resurrected the Nemeton. Additionally, -eva is a suffix for many patronymic surnames with regards to females, particularly Russians and Bulgarians, suggesting that Paige could possibly be a descendant of immigrants from one of the Slavic countries. Trivia * Paige was technically Derek Hale's first kill, although he did it to end her suffering rather than out of a desire to murder her. Regardless, it was her death that caused his Werewolf eyes to turn from gold to blue. * Paige was an accomplished cellist, and had learned to play Ave Maria prior to her death. * Had Paige successfully turned into a Werewolf, she likely would have ultimately been killed by Ennis as his initiation into the Alpha Pack. Category:Phoebe Tonkin FC Category:Teen Wolf Females Category:Teen Wolf Character Category:Paige krasikeva Category:Teen Wolf Roleplay Category:Teen wolf Category:Hybrid Category:Chimera